The Right Decision
by SFogh
Summary: Based on the promo for the season 2 finale. Zoe leaves for New York, but what happens when she returns!


**A/N:** No, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. There will be an update to at least one of them this coming week. This is a story I wrote today. Actually I literally spend all day on it hehe. It does contain a few spoilers from the promo for the finale.

I am actually really proud of this one-shot. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to tell me how much you loved it in a long detailed review. ;)

I did all the editing myself this time so I apologize in advance for any errors that I didn't catch. Also it is 3.30 am here in Denmark, but I just really wanted to get it out tonight.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characers! DUH!**

* * *

Zoe was lost in thoughts as the Alabama landscape went by outside the window of the rental car. It had been an emotional draining few months after the break up. She had tried very hard not to deal with any of it. To just move on, but everywhere she looked people was happy. It had sent her into a downwards spiral culminating on prom night when she had sought comfort in the arms of the man responsible for her pain.

"_I love you Zoe."_

She couldn't stop thinking about the final words he spoke to her twenty minutes ago, when she left him in the field. She hadn't said anything back, only given him a soft smile. It wasn't because she had stopped having feelings for him, but until she was ready to forgive him, she wasn't ready to admit them to herself, much less to him.

She had to admit though, finally finding out why he did it, gave her new hope, that one day she could forgive him, and the hurt would finally go away. She really wanted to forgive him so bad. She needed him in her life. She wanted them to at least be friends again. That was part of the reason she took the job in New York. It was only for three months so it wasn't like she was going away forever. Just enough time, she hoped, for her to focus on her profession, and more importantly, herself. No George and no Wade.

XXX

It was going to be good day. He could just feel it. She was coming home today, home to BlueBell, and hopefully, home to him. They had parted on friendly terms and although she hadn't given him any verbal confirmation of her feelings for him, he had seen it in her eyes. From what Lavon had told him, she was doing good, feeling better, happy actually. He hadn't contacted her; he wanted to give her time and space to figure out what she wanted. He just hoped she had forgiven him, and would give him a second chance.

He had showered, shaved and ironed the white shirt he knew she liked on him. Her favorite bottles of Chardonnay arrived yesterday from California and had been chilling in the fridge Lavon had given him a few days after the break up. He had kept it because it was actually quite practical to have. He wasn't sure where he and Zoe stood, but he hoped his efforts wouldn't go unnoticed. He was also very anxious to show her his surprise for her. She always complained about the lack of closet space and even talked about wanting a walk-in closet while they were friends with benefits. He was sure she thought he hadn't heard her, but he had. During the summer he had spent many hours breaking down part of the wall in her bedroom opening up a small room she wasn't using and converting it into a walk-in closet. It was something he had wanted to do for her while they were together but never got around to do. Lavon had been happy to supply the materials, saying it would be a nice surprise for Zoe when she returned. Wade was quite pleased with the result and hoped she would like it.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a car coming down the dirt road. He saw the headlights of a car and soon realized it wasn't Lavon's Land Cruiser, which he had expected to see. When the car stopped in front of the Carriage House his jaw dropped, and he felt his heart sank to his stomach. It wasn't because of passenger. Zoe looked beautiful as ever when she stepped out of the car with her carry-on bag. It wasn't because she smiled like she use to before the broke up. It was the person she was smiling at.

Wade stood frozen and shocked inside his house as he watched him carry Zoe's bags inside the house. A minute later his heart broke in half when he saw them reappear again outside and he kissed her and left. Not a peck on the cheek, but a real passionate kiss on the mouth.

"_George?!" _He muttered trying to understand what he had just seen. _Wasn't he on tour with Lilly Ann?_ _What?!.. When?!.. How?!. _His mind was racing but he came up empty. He thought Zoe left to get away from him _and _George, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt a multitude of feelings run through his body. Sadness, hurt, anger. It wasn't like Zoe was his; he wasn't even sure she had forgiven him yet. He also knew he had no right to be angry about her dating someone else. But _George_ of all people. That hurt.

Should he go over and throw his hat in the ring? Should he fight for her? Just a few minutes earlier that had been his plan. To show her he was going to try and win her back, no matter what. It had been all he had thought about all summer. Now though, all his enthusiasm and will to fight was gone.

He chose another option. He opened the fridge to look for something to drink and snorted when his eyes fell upon the wine, he had thought, they would share that night. "_You're an idiot"_, he sighed. He grabbed the bottles and put them in a crate. Resting a six pack on top, he walked around the pond and stood outside her house for moment, pondering if he was making the right decision. He placed the six-pack on the ground and climbed the steps of the porch. He sighed as he placed the crate on a table near the door and tucked the note, he had written a few minutes earlier, in between two bottles so it wouldn't fly away. Silently he went back down the steps to pick up the beer. He glanced back towards the door, quietly hoping that Zoe would come out, see the wine and jump into his arms. In a moment of carelessness, he forgot where he had placed the beer, and a second later, he was on the ground and his white shirt and face grass-stained. He shook his head, cursing himself for getting his hope up in the first place. He grabbed the six-pack and hurried away. There was no way he wanted Zoe to find him looking like this.

XXX

"Wassup Wade," Lavon greeted excitedly as Wade entered the kitchen. Lavon was in a good mood. His close friend and confidant were returning to BlueBell. Having exciting news to tell her didn't damper his mood. Wade's attitude, on the other hand, did.

Wade mumbled something incoherent as he went straight to the fridge, pulled out some readymade sandwiches and wrapped them in tinfoil.

Lavon noticed the dirt on his shirt and face. "Have you been wrestling with Burt again?" Lavon joked. Wade didn't answer.

"I thought you were pickin' Zoe up at the airport. Wasn't she on the plane?" Lavon was suddenly worried that Zoe had decided to stay in Ney York.

Wade finished packing up the food and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"Out," was Wade's only reply before closing the door behind him.

XXX

Zoe lay on her bed with her eyes closed. New York had been a great experience but this was her home. As exciting and exhilarating as surgery was, she missed her patients back home. Her time away had convinced her that BlueBell was where she was supposed to be.

_Take a bath or unpack?_ She contemplated the two options. She decided to unpack first. _Work before pleasure_, she thought and smiled. That had always been her motto. She got up and looked around her bedroom. Something was different. _Her closet was gone!_ She panicked and looked frantically at the spot where her closet, containing all her clothes and shoes, which she didn't bring with her, used to be. She grabbed her purse to look for her phone when she noticed a door that hadn't been there before. Cautiously she got up and opened the door. Her hand flew to her open mouth when she peeked inside. _What the h…! _She walked into the room staring at the design, taking it all in. It was stunning. _What?!.. When?!.. Who?!._, she thought trying to figure out how she suddenly had a walk-in closet when she hadn't asked anyone for it. The only one she had ever mentioned it to was… _Wade?_ Just as she was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Wade had spent countless hours building this for her, she heard a noise from outside the house.

She stood in silence for a few seconds anticipating a knock on her door. She hoped it would be Wade. She had missed him. When there was no knock, she decided to go look. She grabbed a half-eaten airport sandwich since the only other explanation for the noise would be Burt Reynolds and maybe he was hungry. No need to let a perfectly good sandwich go to waste.

She opened the door and peeked outside. No sign of Wade or the alligator. She did notice that Wade's car was gone. Was it there when she arrived with George? She couldn't remember and she felt a bit embarrassed. She realized she hadn't even glanced at his house when she came home. She looked at the house across the pond and her heart sank a little. It was dark; he wasn't home.

Just as she had convinced herself that Wade was still at work, she noticed the crate on the table. For the second time in ten minutes her jaw dropped as she saw the content. Six bottles of her favorite wine. Not her favorite wine in BlueBell but her favorite wine period. Her eyes fell upon the note and she lifted a bottle to get access to it.

_Hey Doc._

_Welcome home._

_Enjoy the wine, but don't drink it all at once. We both know what happens when you do._

_Cya around,_

_Wade_

Zoe wondered how she hadn't noticed the crate when she arrived. That was three things she hadn't noticed right away. Was she just tired from the flight or was she just so excited about being back? Maybe all she could think about was her situation with George. And why would Wade just drop off the wine at her door and not give them to her in person? She was confused.

XXX

Lavon was about to dial Zoe's number to find out what was going on when he saw her enter the kitchen.

"Big Z, welcome home!" Lavon yelled as he jumped off his chair and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Can't…. breathe." She gasped and Lavon released her from his grip.

"Oh.. sorry. I'm just so excited you are back. I thought you might have decided to stay in New York."

"No, no, I am back. Good as new. Better actually." Zoe said trying to breath normally again.

"Good to hear. Can I get you something to drink.. eat?" Lavon said enthusiastically.

"I fine Lavon.. umm… Why would you think I was staying in New York?"

"Wade" Lavon responded casually.

"Wade?" Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't he pick you up at the airport?"

"No"

"No? But you called me yesterday sayin' you found another ride from the airport and I just assumed you meant Wade. When I saw him and he didn't exactly look happy, I thought you might not have been on the plane."

"You saw Wade…. When?" Zoe started to put the pieces together.

"You just missed him."

"Crap," Zoe muttered under her breath, the puzzle was complete.

"What's wrong Z?" Lavon asked worryingly.

"Umm nothing. Do you know where Wade went?" Zoe deflected.

"Zoe… What did you do?" Lavon knew something was going on.

"I didn't do anything." Lavon just continued to stare at her. "I swear Lavon! I left to get away from the drama and five minutes after I return, drama finds me again." She frowned.

"Okay, now Lavon Hayes is confused. Spill it Z."

Zoe sighed. "Pour me some wine and I'll tell you all about it."

Lavon complied, suddenly worried. Earlier today Wade was excited about Zoe returning and Zoe herself seemed to be happy when she came into the kitchen. Now both of his tenants appeared to be everything but happy.

"So two weeks ago I got a text from George." Zoe began.

"George?" Lavon raised his eyebrows. He had a feeling where this was going.

"Yep, George."

"Oh" Lavon uttered motioning her to continue.

"Yeah, so he texted me that he was coming to New York to play the final gigs with Lilly Ann and asked if we should meet."

Zoe waited for a response but, when she didn't get one, she continued.

"I really missed BlueBell and I thought it would be nice to catch up with him. We met for coffee at a café during my lunch break and it felt like the time we had dinner in Mobile.

"You had dinner in Mobile?" Lavon asked curiously.

"Long time ago Lavon. So as I was saying, we talked and it felt … nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, you know, familiar and comfortable. Drama free."

"I'm guessing it didn't end there."

"You guess right. We went out to dinner the same night and it seemed like the timing was finally right. We were both single and healed. We had talked about our feelings for each other for so long without doing anything about it, so we decided to see if the stars had finally aligned for us."

"And have they?" Lavon asked inquiringly.

"I think so.. I mean, I hope so." She looked anxiously at Lavon.

"You don't seem convinced Z."

"We haven't really spent much time together. I was busy with work and he was wrapping up with Lilly Ann. I'm sure once we get more time with each other, it will be perfect." Zoe smiled.

"Well Lavon Hayes is happy that you are happy."

"Thanks, it really is good to be back.. well except for.."

"Wade," Lavon intercut.

"Yeah" Zoe nodded and looked away, her voice suddenly sounding less happy.

An awkward silence fell upon them until Lavon finally spoke.

"So I'm guessing it was George that picked you up at the airport then."

"He flew back a few days before me to settle a legal matter and insisted on picking me up."

"And how does Wade fit into this picture," Lavon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly. From what you are saying, Wade must have been home when George dropped me off and judging by the wine he left at my door and the walk-in closet, I'm guessing he wanted to try and win be back, but saw George and fled."

"Oh... not good."

"Yeah, not good Lavon. I left to escape the drama; to make sure I didn't hurt the people I care about and right after I come back, although not intentionally, I did just that." Zoe sighed and bit her lip.

They spent the next minute in silence, neither knowing what to say. Zoe spoke first.

"I really like the walk-in closet though. It is amazing."

Lavon nodded. "My wallet, but everythin' else was all Wade. How he found the time with managin' and rebuildin' the Rammer Jammer also, I have no clue."

"He really is a good guy isn't he?" she said softly.

"You really think that Z? I mean, you weren't actually fond of him when you left."

"We had a good, long overdue talk before I left, and since then I have had time to think."

"And?"

"And I have forgiven him." Lavon raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Well not completely but my mom really helped me see the whole picture."

"You mom?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, go figure, but she reminded me that I forgave her, which I have, and that sometimes people make mistakes; sometimes people even deserve a second chance, especially if you… Zoe paused.

"Especially if you what?" he inquired.

"Love them," she mumbled.

"Did you say what I think you said?" Zoe nodded.

Lavon gasped. "You love him?" Zoe nodded again.

"So what are you doin' with George?"

"It wasn't something I planned Lavon. It just sort of happened. Ever since I came to BlueBell, I have thought about George and the life we could have together. It just felt right like destiny when he showed up in New York."

"And you love him?"

"Yes.. Possibly.. Maybe.. I mean I'm sure I do. Don't I?

Lavon shook his head. "I can't answer that for you Z. I think you might be back at square one."

"I know… It sucks!" Zoe pouted. "This thing with George is all so new. I think I need to see where it leads, but I also don't want to hurt Wade."

"I'm afraid that ship has already sailed Zoe."

"Crap," she uttered for the second time that night.

Silence fell upon the kitchen again.

"Lavon?" Zoe finally said.

"Yeah"

"Do you think Wade and I can at least be friends?"

Lavon shrugged. "I don't know Z. I think you should talk to him about that."

"You really aren't being very helpful." Lavon just laughed.

"I SO need a girlfriend.. fast!" Zoe said mockingly.

"Speaking of girlfriends, I almost forgot what I wanted to tell you. AB is moving in with me!" Lavon smiled.

"That's amazing Lavon. Now I have a girl right next door to talk to!"

"Big Z!" Lavon said sternly and gave her a pointed look.

"Oh.. Of course, it is great for you too Lavon." Zoe smiled and put her hand on top of his. "I'm happy for you two, I really am." She said apologetically. He smiled.

"Thanks for the talk Lavon. I'm going to go back, unpack and take a looong warm bath." Zoe smiled and motioned to leave.

"Zoe, before you leave, I have a suggestion." She turned and looked at him.

"Stay clear of Wade when you are with George."

Zoe nodded. "Probably a good idea. At least until I have had a chance to talk to him." With that Zoe left the kitchen.

XXX

A few days later Zoe saw Wade taking out the trash at the Rammer Jammer. In the days before she had tried to get him to talk, but when he was home, the door was locked and no matter how many times she called his name there came no answer. When she saw him on the street he turned around and walked away and when she entered his bar, he either ignored her or excused himself and barricaded himself in the back office. Her heart broke a little every time, and frankly she was getting tired of it. Now that he was by the dumpsters she saw her chance to corner him.

"Hi Wade." She spoke with a soft voice. She could see him tense up even with his back turned.

When he didn't reply she spoke again. "Wade, come on, we live a hundred feet away from each other; we eat in the same kitchen and you own the only bar in town. You can't keep avoiding me like this."

"Zoe" he finally replied and turned to face her. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"NO Wade, I won't." I know it must be hard for you to see me with George, but I understand how you feel."

"No, I don't think you do Zoe." His voice was low and his eyes showed no emotion.

"Wade.." she pleaded. "I need you in my life. Please don't shut me out." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Wade stayed silent. He wanted so badly to be a part of her life, but deep down he knew that they could never be friends. Not while she was with _him._

"Wade, please say something. Anything," she said tearfully.

After a few tense moments, Wade approached her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I hope you guys are happy together. I hope you are happy. You deserve it." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then he maneuvered around her and walked back into the bar. Zoe stood in silence for a few moments until the sobbing began. That hadn't gone at all like she hoped it would. It wasn't supposed to be like this between them.

XXX

A month went by and things were still on edge between Zoe and Wade. Wade did his best to stay clear of the happy couple and be civil the times he accidentally ran into them. When it was just Zoe he encountered, he tried to be friendlier but their conversations were brief and awkward. He hated it and so did she. He missed having her in his life and she felt the same way.

On one occasion though, after a fight with George over why she wanted to go to a movie by herself for once, she found herself in his bar, more than a little tipsy. He watched her from behind the counter all night and when she left he followed her out. He knew she was a clumsy drunk and he was right. She didn't make it far before her three inch heels became her Achilles Heel. He shook his head and went over to pick her up. Once back on her feet they locked eyes for a few seconds. She might have been drunk but she instantly recognized the look in his eyes and it made her heart flutter.

He tried to let her stand on her own but two steps later she fell again. This time on purpose, but he didn't know that. He let out a frustrated sigh and picked her up again. This time he lifted her up from the ground and carried her to his car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. She sniffed in his familiar scent. A little smile came over her face. Just before he reached his car, Wade noticed the smile. He almost dropped her where he stood. He couldn't fathom that she would go to this length to be close to him again. Should he be happy or angry? He placed Zoe on the passenger seat and closed the door. A smirk appeared on his face as he went around the car. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

XXX

Things weren't going well between Zoe and George either. It wasn't that they fought often or that they were too busy with work or friends to spend time together. It was the opposite. They spend all their free time together and they always did the same things. The same take-out, the same movies, the same pecks on the mouth when the parted in the morning and even the same positions in bed. It had all become routine and frankly, Zoe was bored. She use to find his little notes on the coffee maker, when he left early for work, adorable and cute, but after a while she didn't even bother reading them as they always said the same thing. Her office at the practice was filled with flowers he got for her, and even if she loved flowers and thought they were romantic, it wasn't the same when she got a new bouquet every two days. She felt he was trying too hard. It felt rigid and not organic like with a certain other person. A week before their one month anniversary the flowers and the notes stopped. She wondered if that meant he would stop trying so hard or if he had lost interest in her. It really didn't matter to her because honestly she was losing interest too. Okay it bothered her a little if _he _was losing interest in _her. _The spark wasn't there anymore and when she really thought about it, the spark wasn't really there to begin with; just the idea of one that could be there. A fantasy that never became reality. She regretted getting involved with him in the first place; for not realizing that it had been a fantasy all along.

On their one month anniversary George had taken her to Fancies. When they were ready to place their order with the waiter, he simply told them that their usual was already being prepared. It annoyed Zoe to no end, but it was yet another sign that she needed to end this now. She just hoped George wouldn't be too upset. After the waiter returned with their drinks, she decided to speak.

"George, we need to talk," she said, trying to be casual.

"I think so too," he replied.

"Really, you do?" Zoe was a little surprised that maybe George felt the same way.

"Yeah, but you go first." Oh George, she thought, always the gentleman.

"I think we should break up," she said quietly, afraid people might hear her.

"I agree Zoe. I have actually been thinkin' about it for a while now."

"Oh," was her only response. She didn't know whether to be relieved or a little sad that George felt the exact same way. It hurt her pride a little bit, but mostly she was relieved.

"I just don't think we were meant to be more than just friends and I still want that. For us to be friends," George explained and took a sip of his red wine.

"I would really love that. So what now?"

"I think you should talk to Wade."

"What! How do you.. I mean what!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Come on Zoe. I'm neither blind nor stupid. Despite all you differences and fighting, you two are obviously in love with each other. The few months you were with him were the happiest I have ever seen you. You just need to realize it yourself."

Wow. She didn't know the thing between Wade and she was that obvious. Also she didn't know George could be so perceptive, but he was a lawyer, so it made sense.

"What about you George." Zoe asked softly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm actually thinkin' about locating Tansy's trailer and see if we could patch things up. I mean she was a little crazy in the end, but for the better part of our relationship I was really happy and I think we could be good together."

"I think so too. I honestly think you were the happiest too when you were with her. She brought out the best in you." Zoe said truthfully.

"Look at us Zoe, thinking we were meant to be with a certain person and then ending up with our completely opposites."

"Yeah, it is a strange world." Zoe laughed and so did George.

They finished their meal chatting like friends and it was like order had been restored.

XXX

The next morning, Zoe entered the kitchen and found AB eating a PB&G sandwich.

"Hey Zoe, Lavon isn't here right now." AB said without looking up from her People's Magazine.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Really?" AB said, sounding excited.

"Really!"

"So what can I do for you Zoe? Boy trouble?"

"Sort of. I need your help."

"You need to find a gift for George?"

"No.. I…"

"You want to cook him his favorite meal? AB interrupted.

"No AB .. I…"

"But I guess that would a question for Lemon… I could call her and ask." AB grabbed her purse but Zoe put her hand on AB's arm.

"AB.. this isn't about George."

"Oh.. wait.. I'm confused."

"George and I… We broke up."

"Ohh.. I'm so sorry Zoe.. You want to have a girl's night in and wallow with ice cream and chocolate? I am sure Lavon won't mind.

Zoe smiled. "No that won't be necessary. I'm okay, but thanks for offering." AB looked confused again.

"George and I broke up because A, we just didn't work as a couple and B, because we are both in love with another person."

"Oh… Ohhh.. You mean… Wade?!" Zoe nodded.

"Wow, this is all very exciting," AB said and clapped her hands excitedly. "Wait, George isn't in love with Wade also, is he?"

"No, no." Zoe laughed. "Tansy."

"That _does_ make more sense. So what do you need my help for?"

"I'm not exactly sure Wade is willing to take me back now." Zoe said worryingly.

"Zoe Hart, are you crazy pants? Wade is crazy about you. That much is obvious to everyone, even Mr. Hudson, and he is blind!"

"Are you sure? Because he has been avoiding me for a month and the few conversations we have had, haven't exactly been friendly."

"That is because he is jealous. He probably just didn't want to see you with George. You know, to be reminded of what he lost."

"Hmmm." Zoe bit her lip. "That might also be a problem." Zoe said with a guilty look on her face.

"What do you mean?" AB asked inquiringly.

"George….. I mean before Wade and I got together and even during, he felt like he wasn't good enough for me. He was afraid to lose me to George or someone like him."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, just before I left for New York. It was part of the reason he cheated."

"Oh, I see. And you are afraid that because you chose George, Wade will think, you are only _now_ choosing him because it didn't work out with George." Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that being an issue."

"So what do I do AB, because it is not like that! I didn't choose George over him. What do I _do_?"

"Hmm.. Maybe you could just try and explain it to him." AB suggested.

"Even if an apology always worked before, I don't think a simply explanation is going to suffice this time." Zoe said disappointedly.

A few seconds when by without either of them talking.

"Uh Uh.. I think have an idea." AB said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yep.. Listen, this is what we do…"

XXX

"Lavon, how did I let you talk me into this?" Wade sighed as he stepped out of the Land Cruiser.

"'Cause you have been sulking over Zoe for over a month and Lavon Hayes is sick of it." He slammed the car door and walked over to Wade.

"I am not sulking!" Wade exclaimed and crossed his arms. Of course he was sulking. For over a month now, he had been witness to Zoe being happy with George and he had no clue how to deal with it. Albeit he hadn't seen her with George for a few days now, but that didn't have to mean anything. He was probably just home sick and she was feeding him chicken f…. noodle soup.

"You are too!" Lavon sighed. "Listen Wade, can't you just forget about her for a few hours and try and have some fun?"

"Hmrff... Tell me again why you aren't taking AB to the game. You said she was very excited to see the stadium where you played during college."

"Because as I told you before, she got a last minute catering job and she told me to take you instead. And frankly, right now, I am beginning to regret that decision."

"Is it at least good seats?" Wade asked indifferently.

Lavon just sighed deeply and threw his hands up over his head. They walked into the stadium in silence.

XXX

Despite Wade's bad mood, Lavon was determined to not let it ruin the game for him. He had heard about George leaving town a few days ago, but Zoe hadn't wanted to talk about it and AB swore she knew nothing. He knew something was going on though; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't sure if Wade knew more, but judging from his demeanor, he probably didn't.

At halftime Wade's mood hadn't changed much. He still looked like a little boy who had his lunch money stolen by the school bully. Wade motioned to get up.

"Lavon, I'm gonna go get another beer. You want one?"

"Sure and could you bring me a hotdog with mustard. Looking at your miserable face for thirty minutes has made Lavon Hayes hungry," he said with a big grin.

Before Wade could retort, a familiar voice came over the stadium speaker.

"_Hi .. ermm.. Hi.. My name is Zoe Hart. Dr. Zoe Hart to be precise."_

To say Wade looked shocked would be an understatement. He looked at Lavon who looked equally shell shocked. He looked around for the source of the voice and down near the fifty yard line, on the opposite side of the field, he saw her. Too stunned to move he kept his focus on her figure in the distance and her voice over the speakers.

"_Most of you here don't know me or actually almost all of you don't know me."_

"_Two years ago I came to Alabama to find out who I was and what I wanted in life. I was snobbish, selfish and superior. Today, I am not the same person, I was then. I have learned to appreciate the smaller things in life. I know what it is like to be happy, truly happy. I know what it is like to be in love, and more importantly, to be loved. I owe that to one man in particular. He once told me that to be happy, I needed to either change my life or change my picture. Somewhere along the way my picture changed. It just took me a while to figure it out."_

Wade looked at Lavon who was looking at him too. "Is she talking about me?" Lavon just shrugged. Wade turned his attention back to the tiny doctor sixty yards away.

"_This person and I haven't always gotten along. In fact we have fought and driven each other crazy most of the time. We have both made mistakes and hurt each other, but that is all in the past. Or I hope we can put it all behind us. I want to start over on a clean slate. I.." _Zoe paused as her eyes started to well up_. "I have made a lot of poor decisions in my life, but two years ago I made a right one by coming here to Alabama. Today I want to make another right decision. I guess what I am saying is this: I love you Wade Kinsella, I really love you. And ONLY you," she emphasized. "I need you to understand that and I hope I'm not too late. I also hope you can hear me and haven't fled the stadium in terror or standing line for a hotdog."_

She let out a little laugh and the spectators laughed with her. From the moment she began her speech, Zoe had been scouting the stadium, but she had yet to spot Wade. She didn't think he would be hard to find, but in this sea of plaid wearing Southerners it was nearly impossible, especially when all the stairs were filled with people heading out to buy food or use the restroom facilities. She really hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself for nothing. She also didn't want the stadium officials to take the microphone away just yet, hoping Wade would call out or somehow magically appear beside her, so she continued.

"_Well I guess you can think about because I know I am a handful and neurotic and sometimes I am too bossy, and I do that.." _She paused again because last time she didn't need to say anymore. Wade had shut her up like only he knew how. _"I do that because I.. Because I.."_ Zoe realized she didn't really know how to finish that sentence. She glanced over the stadium once more, but no sign of Wade.

Wade had been unable to move a muscle during the whole speech. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Zoe Hart standing in a stadium with fifty thousand people declaring her love for him? Never in a million years would he have imagined that. Fortunately Lavon brought him out of his haze with a smack on the head. "Are you gonna go to her or not?" Wade didn't utter a word. He just nodded and jumped from his seat.

With no more words to say and feeling defeated, Zoe turned to an official five feet away and took a step in his direction to hand over the microphone. The tears were now impossible to stop. She took another step when she heard the stadium roar. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. She turned around to see her flannel wearing neighbor sprinting across the field. He was no more than a hundred feet away. She lit up like a Christmas tree and wiped her tears with her sleeve. A few seconds later she felt his strong arms lift her in the air and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The roars grew louder as the embracing couple on the sideline locked lips and continued to do so for a while.

On the opposite side of the stadium, one man was yelling louder and clapping harder than anyone else. He was ecstatic that his tenants and good friends had finally found each other again. He knew it was only a matter of time, and despite all the obstacles, which had been thrown their way, in the end, they both made the right decision.

The end!

* * *

**Post A/N:** I don't think this will happen on the show, but hey that is what fanfics are for! I apologize for the lack of ZW interaction in the story but it didn't fit with the story, I wanted to tell and they got each other in the so that is all that matters, right?!

ETA: So after I posted this I read some of the reviews and before more read this, I wanted to explain my idea for this story.

I know ZW fans don't want to see ZG together but is very likely that will happen in season 3, so I asked myself the question: "How could Zoe "try out" George with how we know she feels about Wade and how could ZW get back together afterwards without Wade feeling like he wasn't good enough to start with since Zoe had to try George before she was certain that Wade was the one." I hope I accomplished my goal. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
